1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc reproducing apparatus which is capable of accommodating a plurality of optical discs, for example, DVDs (Digital Versatile Disc), CDs (Compact Disc) and the like, and selecting a specified optical disc from among the accommodated plurality of optical discs to reproduce it.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, optical disc reproducing apparatus which are capable of accommodating a plurality of two kinds of optical discs, DVDs and CDs, have become increasingly popular.
FIG. 4 is a block diagram showing a configuration of a conventional optical disc reproducing apparatus.
As shown in the figure, the conventional optical disc reproducing apparatus comprises: a mechanical unit 1' having an optical pickup unit; a signal processing unit 2' for demodulating signals detected by the optical pickup unit; an application block unit 3' for decoding video signals, sub video signals and audio signals from the data output by the signal processing unit 2'; an output unit 4' for outputting the decoded video picture signals, sub video signals and audio signals to external devices; a user interface block unit 6' for receiving operation instruction from an operator and displaying the operating contents to the operator; a system controller 5' for controlling the general operation of the optical disc reproducing apparatus; a roulette block unit 7' for accommodating a plurality of optical discs, and for selecting an optical disc which is specified from among the accommodated optical discs and transferring it to the mechanical unit 1'.
Next the reproducing procedure of the above-described conventional optical disc reproducing apparatus will be explained.
FIG. 5 is a flowchart which explains the reproducing procedure of the conventional optical disc reproducing apparatus.
First, a power source of the optical disc reproducing apparatus is turned ON (ST101), and when reproduction of the optical disc is instructed by pressing the control buttons provided on the user interface block unit 6' (ST102), operation changes to the optical disc reproduction mode.
As long as operation is not in the optical disc reproduction mode, or in other words, unless reproduction of the optical disc is instructed, the optical disc reproducing apparatus will be in the disc reproduction stop mode (ST107).
After operation changes to the optical disc reproduction mode, the roulette block unit 7' conveys the optical disc, which is specified for reproduction, to the mechanical unit 1'. Then, the signal processing unit 2', according to a signal detected by the optical pickup unit, detects whether the target optical disc to be reproduced is a CD or a DVD (ST103).
In this case, detecting whether the optical disc is a CD or a DVD is performed by reading the disc information recorded on the optical disc. It is also possible to detect whether the optical disc is a CD or a DVD without reading the disc information. One example of this technology is disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. H10-275407. The explanation of this technology is omitted here.
Next, after detection of the type of optical disc by the signal processing unit 2' is finished, the system controller 5' switches all of the units of the optical disc reproducing apparatus to a signal-processing circuit which corresponds to the detected optical disc type, then, starts reproducing the optical disc (ST104).
After the reproduction of the optical disc under reproduction ends (ST105), the system controller 5' controls the roulette block unit 7' and rotates the roulette to convey the optical disc to be reproduced next to the mechanical unit 1 (ST106). Then steps ST102 to ST105 are repeated.